


with nothing but clarity

by kimaracretak



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Kissing, Post-Recall, Reunions, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: When she opens her eyes, Ana's smiling, eyes alight, and Mei loses the battle against her giggles. Ana laughs with her, and something loosens in Mei's chest."Yes," she says. "That's ... yes. Yes to everything I never got to say yes to before I left."[ Ana, Mei, and the world outside the ice. ]





	with nothing but clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Nowhere-near-100 words of Ana/Mei, first time with a woman

She sleeps in Ana's bed, her first night back. Three sweatshirts, a pair of Ana's old gloves with the index fingers worn down from too much screen use, and as many blankets as the two of them could scavenge from the half-filled closets, and Mei thinks, as she curls so far into a ball that her forehead nearly touches her knees, that this might be what warmth feels like.

Ana's there when she wakes up, too, her hand heavy on Mei's thigh through the blankets. "Some of us were thinking about going down for breakfast together. Unless you'd like to sleep longer? I imagine your body still needs time to adjust to being outside of cryo."

Mei blinks away sleep, taking a moment to revel in the simple pleasure of opening her eyes - of opening her eyes to a face she'd never thought she'd see again. "I don't want to sleep. And I don't think you want to see anyone else for breakfast either."

Ana sighs, but can't seem to help the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "No, you're right. I - I missed you, Mei, I was hoping we could have some time to ourselves, before ... everything."

She sounds tentative in a way Mei has never heard her sound, and Mei pushes herself up to sitting, reaching out to rest her hand over Ana's on her thigh. "I'm glad. I wanted - there was so much I wanted to say to you before we went into the ice."

"There were -" Mei watches Ana's gaze flick to the door, back to her face. "There were many things I wanted to say to you as well. Mei, I want you to know that I never believed you dead."

Mei laces her fingers through Ana's, waits for any sign that she's read this situation all wrong. "Tell me now," she says. "Or -" she tugs gently on Ana's hand, and that's all the invitation Ana needs to collapse forward and lie next to Mei, cheek pressed against her shoulder. Mei presses a tentative kiss to the top of her head. "Show me? Maybe?"

Ana is quiet for a moment, and Mei shuts her eyes and relaxes into the feeling of their bodies pressed together, of _warmth_. And then she hears the rustle of sheets against clothes as Ana shifts, and then Ana's lips are pressed against her own.

It's not like kissing any of the men she's kissed before, and it's not like she'd ever imagined kissing Ana would be, during the long Antarctic nights. It's like kissing Ana for real, a burst of sunshine through a cloud of snowflakes, and it's better than anything else.

She only realises she's forgotten to kiss Ana back when the other woman pulls away, runs a gentle hand through Mei's hair and says, "That was part of it. That could be all of it, if you wanted to tell me - something else."

Mei's mind is spinning faster than Snowball, hardly able to keep up with the rush of sensations, of emotions. Everything is so _much_, after years of nothing that she hadn't even known were years, and Mei pulls off her gloves and reaches out once more, eyes still shut, running her fingertips along the strip of bare skin between Ana's leggings and her sweatshirt. "No," she says. "That was - that was some of it. Not all of it, _please_."

She wants to laugh, wants to never move again, wants to lie back in Ana's bed and let Ana do whatever she wants to her, let the heat of Ana's mouth and the taste of jasmine on her tongue make her forget that the cold clarity of ice had ever touched her heart. When she opens her eyes, Ana's smiling, eyes alight, and Mei loses the battle against her giggles. Ana laughs with her, and something loosens in Mei's chest.

"Yes," she says. "That's ... yes. Yes to everything I never got to say yes to before I left."

"Everything?" Ana traces the outline of Mei's lips, smiling as Mei darts her tongue out to chase the sensation. "How long do you plan on keeping me in this room, hm?"

"Until I get hungry," Mei answers honestly, and blushes at the frank appreciation in Ana's gaze as she kicks off the remaining covers. "But then, you know ... we can come back."

Ana hums her approval and kisses Mei again, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her closer. This time Mei does remember to kiss her back, slips her tongue between Ana's lips and sighs in pleasure as Ana's leg nudges between hers.

"We do have quite a bit of time to make up," Ana murmurs between kisses. "What part of your _everything_ shall we do first?"

Mei threads her fingers through the soft white fall of Ana's hair, studying the outline of her bra under her thin shirt as she thinks. Before the ice, she'd imagined so many things about this moment, and the moments after - Ana's hands and mouth playing a central role, and more kissing definitely, and Ana's _voice_ ... but her practical experience was nonexistent, and this was usually the point at which the details of her fantasies were lost to the more important and more abstract idea of Ana making her feel good.

But there was one thing that she definitely wanted. "Fewer clothes is a good start," she says.

"Mm, agreed." Ana sits up, tugging Mei with her. Mei makes a soft noise of protest at the loss of Ana's body pressed against hers, but the sensation of Ana's fingertips skipping over her body as she peels off layer after layer of her sweatshirts is good too, the reminder that there's _people_ now, outside of the ice and beyond the endless snowy skies that she'd had to walk through.

It isn't cold, anymore. No longer under the covers, stripped down to toplessness in front of Ana, Mei isn't cold. Isn't sure that she could ever feel the cold again, not with the heat of Ana's gaze burning over her skin, lighting a fire in her belly unlike anything she's ever felt before.

"Beautiful," Ana says, and Mei can feel herself blushing, the pink flush following Ana's fingers down her chest as if she were painting it on. When Ana's hands reach her breasts, Mei moans, arching her back as Ana gently strokes her nipples. "Like that?" Ana asks, and Mei can't do anything but nod, especially when she feels Ana's mouth damp and warm at her neck, soft with just a hint of her teeth.

"You can - _oh_." She loses track of her words as Ana sucks hard at her neck. "That. You can do that forever." Somewhere at the back of her mind is the vague certainty that Ana's wearing far too many clothes, but it's impossible for Mei to dwell on as Ana trails her lips down her neck to replace her fingers on one of Mei's breasts.

Ana laughs, and the sound seems to vibrate through every one of Mei's nerves. Ana's arms are strong around her, holding her up as her lips map over every inch of her bare skin. "You did say something about everything," she says. "And about only leaving to eat?"

"Well, I mean -" Mei squirms against the bed, the throb of her cunt seemingly magnified absent the distraction provided by Ana's kisses. "Yes. And. Like you said, we have a lot of time to make up for?"

"That we do." Ana's hand dips below the waistband of Mei's pajamas, and Mei's hips jerk at the first press of Ana's fingertips against her cunt. "So sensitive," she murmurs, and Mei can hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah," Mei grins, eyes fixed on Ana's mouth, and she's not going to be embarrassed by this, she's _not_, not like this is everything she's wanted and imagined for years before she went into the ice and Ana's gorgeous and experienced and touching her exactly like she wants her to and -

Ana bites her lip on a proud, sly grin and that's all it takes for Mei to give in, kneel up so Ana's hand has a better angle, and it doesn't matter that she's never done this before, that she's already so close to coming, because it's Ana and it's _perfect_.

Ana's palm is firm over her clit, fingers teasing lightly over Mei's slick entrance, and she tries to sink further down, encourage her inside to where she's desperate to be touched, to where she knows her own fingers will never compare again. "Ana," she whispers, "Ana, _please_."

But Ana just smirks and withdraws her hand, and Mei nearly sobs at the loss of contact, even when Ana strips off her own shirt and bra, baring her chest to Mei's eyes. She wants to touch, she wants to be touched, to run her hands over Ana's body and map out and appreciate the stories from the missing years and to lie back and melt under Ana's mouth and learn all the ways a woman could make her come.

And through it all, no matter what Ana says, worry still lingers at the back of her throat - what if they don't have enough time?

Ana lays her back out on the bed, tugs at her pajama trousers and Mei lifts her hips to help Ana divest her of pants and underwear alike. She kicks the mess of fabric to the side and spreads her legs, any concern she might have had about seeming too eager evaporated under the heat and hunger of Ana's gaze.

Mei hardly knows where to _look_ \- Ana's eyes, her mouth, her breasts, all so gorgeous and all so promising of future pleasures. She reaches up to run her thumbs over Ana's nipples, like Ana had just done for her, and she's gratified to hear Ana's breath stutter in her chest.

"Good girl," Ana says, and Mei can hardly believe that she doesn't die on the spot at the words. "But you'll have to wait your turn."

Mei would frown, if such a thing were possible when she has a half-naked Ana Amari hovering over her and tracing feather-light spirals across her sensitive inner thighs, so close and yet so far from where her cunt is begging for attention. So she settles for muttering _want to touch_ as she relaxes back into the pillows, into Ana's hands.

"I know," Ana says gently, even as she slips two fingers inside Mei's swollen cunt. "Soon, very soon, my darling. Let me welcome you home first."

She is home, Mei realises, rocking her hips to meet every thrust as Ana fucks her agonisingly slowly. She is home, and she never wants to be anywhere else again.


End file.
